Growing Pains
by RRyanForever
Summary: One stupid mistake and a few misunderstood words result in chaos when Bradin believes he is no longer welcome in his aunt's California home. Complete.
1. The Cause

Set immediately following "Fireworks", the following is an examination of what could happen if one stupid mistake and a series of misunderstandings spun out of control:

* * *

Pounding his way down the stairs, Bradin did his best to rein in his frustration at his younger brother's persistence. It had been a good day for them so far; there was no reason to go and spoil it at this late hour.  
  
"Why can't we send it off now?" Derrick looked up at his older brother expectantly, more than a little excited at the possible distance his newest rocket could go.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bradin continued down the stairs. The kid sure could test his patience at times. "The paint isn't even dry, Derrick. Besides, it's still pretty light out. It's cooler at night."  
  
"The other one flew at night." The nine-year-old retorted. It made perfect sense to him. He had seen the other one go off at night. Maybe this one would go better in the daytime.  
  
"Derrick," The older boy turned on his heals to face his brother, nearly colliding with the boy who was following closely behind him. "We'll launch it. I promise."  
  
The answer didn't exactly appease Derrick, though. He knew from experience that a vague promise from his older brother wasn't always a guarantee. He needed more than that. "When?"  
  
"Soon!" Bradin gritted out, turning once more to head down the stairs.  
  
Derrick was ready for the abrupt attempt at escape, though. He stayed right on his brother's heals. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Surfing." The teen answered shortly, briefly looking over his shoulder at his younger brother. As Derrick opened his mouth, Bradin quickly responded to the plea he knew was coming. "No, you can't come."  
  
"Fine." The younger boy replied poutily, as he stomped off through the house in the opposite direction. Who needed Bradin anyways? He'd find Johnny or Jay. They always let him do cool things with them.  
  
Shaking his head at the pouting form, Bradin snatched up his surfboard and headed for the patio. As he reached out for the handle to the sliding glass door, he found himself frozen in place as he watched the scene playing out before his eyes.

* * *

As she slipped past him to make her way out of the boathouse, Jay leaned through the doorway and pulled her to him for one final, passionate kiss. Wordlessly, Erika pulled away. But not before openly returning the sign of affection. Sliding across the patio, she cast one last longing look back at her fellow surfer before making her way out onto the beach.  
  
With one hand attached to the handle and the other the doorframe, Jay leaned out of the boathouse to watch her retreating figure. As Erika made her way down the beach, his eyes remained glued on the brunette until she was no more than a distant blur. It was minutes after she had disappeared all together before the young Australian sighed longingly and slowly closed himself back into his room, completely unaware that his tender exchange with the woman had not been a private affair.

* * *

Watching Jay retreat into the boathouse, Bradin remained paralyzed at the door.  
  
He'd been punched in the gut before. He knew what it felt like to have the wind knocked out of him. He just never knew that he could feel that way without anyone laying a hand on him.  
  
Minutes past between the time Jay's door finally closed and Bradin found the presence of mind to pull the patio door open. Throwing it back with a resounding thud, the teen charged towards the beach, board in hand. Hurt and anger coursed through him. He wanted the feelings to stop. Sprinting hard across the sand, he more than recognized his need to escape.

* * *

Making his way across the patio as quietly as he could manage, Bradin was already innerly kicking himself for his stupidity. He should have just stuck to surfing. It hadn't exactly quenched his need to free himself of the emotions that plagued him, but it helped. And it was definitely a lot less risky than losing himself in a bottle. Sure the fix had helped. But it was only temporary. And if he was caught, he knew the cost would be high. Ava had been more than clear: stay away from alcohol or find somewhere else to live.  
  
He'd assumed it was a bluff when she'd said it; but now he wasn't so sure. He'd angered Johnny by breaking that stupid rocket. And Jay sure wasn't his staunchest supported after the whole incident with Erika at the beach.  
  
Irritating her closest friends. Breaking the only rule she'd set. He was definitely pushing the limits.  
  
He just hoped he didn't push her too far.  
  
His greatest hope was that no one had noticed his absence from the house. After all, there were six other people living there. Maybe no one had missed him. He would just slip in and crash for the night. He wasn't drunk, really. He'd only had a couple of beers. By morning, no one would even notice. He would just slide right in, play it cool and maybe he could stay below her radar.  
  
As the light in the living room snapped on and both Ava and Johnny's angry faces came into view, the teen knew he was dead. Sighing heavily, he made his way through the screen door to the expectant pair.  
  
This was definitely not his night. 


	2. Getting Caught

As soon as the teen set one foot inside the door, Johnny sprung into action. Surging out of his seat, he crossed the room quickly to loom over the boy.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Johnny thundered as the teen slowly slid into the room, avoiding eye contact. "It's after two. Where were you, Bradin? Answer me, damn it."  
  
"We've been sick with worry." Ava put in, as she too made her way across the room to stand at the side of her former boyfriend.  
  
The boy fought hard against the urge to just turn around and head right back out the door. It wasn't like it would do him any good; he attempted to reason with his own reactions. After all, where would he go? He was smart enough to realize that leaving now would only delay the inevitable. Not to mention amplify the response he received. Slowly looking up at the unified pair, Bradin desperately wished for the never-ending night to be over. Staring briefly into his aunt's eyes, his response was barely above a whisper. "Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" Johnny returned in disbelief. "That's all you've got to say? 'Sorry?' Sorry isn't gonna cut it this time, kid. You better start talkin' and I mean now. Where have you been?"  
  
"The beach." Bradin replied cautiously. "Just walkin' around."  
  
Johnny wasn't buying it, though. Not with Bradin's past late night excursion still fresh in his mind. Not after watching Bradin lash out at his younger brother only days earlier. And certainly not after having spent hour after agonizing hour worrying about the teen and imagining all the horrible things that could be happening to him. "Just walking around, huh? You can't really expect us to believe that."  
  
Looking out past the heated debate, Ava's heart skipped a beat as her eyes locked on the board Bradin had wisely left propped up against the side of the house for the first time. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself yelling at the dumbstruck teen. "You were surfing again? Bradin! We've been more than clear on this."  
  
Though Bradin was momentarily shocked into silence by Ava's unexpected outburst, Johnny was not. He immediately picked up the tirade where the outraged aunt had left off. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to surf at night? Especially alone? Jay made that more than clear just a few days ago. How could..."  
  
Stepping closer to the teen to emphasize how serious he was, Johnny's diatribe abruptly ended as he caught a whiff of the teen.  
  
Bradin looked up hesitantly at him. The look on the man's face made it painfully obvious. His fervent prayers that his drinking would go unnoticed had not been answered. "Johnny."  
  
"Drinking? You were drinking? Again?" Johnny demanded, as his voice rose with each passing syllable.  
  
The boy felt his heart move up into his throat. "Johnny, I wasn't..."  
  
"How could you?" Ava softly broke in, her eyes bright.  
  
Johnny's response, however, was not quite so soft. Putting one hand on each side of the teen's head, he abruptly pulled the boy more than into his personal space as he sniffed the teen's breath.  
  
Releasing his grip as Bradin instinctively pulled away, Johnny looked over his shoulder at his former girlfriend. The pained look on her face only doubled the realtor's indignation. The only thing he managed to say was a confirmation. "Beer."  
  
"Aunt Ava," Bradin began, but quickly trailed off, unsure of what he could possibly say to the woman that would be appropriate.  
  
Her tear-filled eyes practically burned a hole in the boy's heart as she quietly addressed him. "Go to your room, Bradin. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
  
"Aunt Ava." The teen once again addressed her.  
  
Johnny's voice quickly interjected, though. "Get upstairs Bradin."  
  
When the boy hesitated, the man emphasized the order. "Now!"  
  
Keeping his eyes locked on the pair, Bradin slowly made his way past them as he headed towards his room.  
  
This was really, really not his night. 


	3. The Buildup

As Bradin quietly disappeared into his room, Ava turned helplessly towards Johnny. "What am I going to do about him? I just don't know what to do."  
  
"You punish him, Ava." Johnny responded after a brief pause. "You punish him and you mean it. He's gotta know that boundaries don't only exist in Kansas."  
  
Sighing deeply, Ava gazed off in the direction of the boys' room. "I'll talk to him in the morning. Tell him he's grounded."  
  
"First thing." Johnny put in.  
  
The woman glanced over her shoulder before answering skeptically, "After breakfast."  
  
"You can't avoid this, Ava." He told her firmly.  
  
The accusation caused her to shift her gaze slightly. Johnny knew her all to well. "It's just..."  
  
"You have to be firm." The realtor lectured soundly at the tentative reply. "You have to let him know who's in charge."  
  
"Who's that again?" Ava asked, half serious.  
  
Johnny followed her gaze towards the boys' room as he answered. "We'll do it together."  
  
"Johnny." Ava looked back at him. ""I can't ask you to do that."  
  
"You didn't." He told her flatly.  
  
She just continued to stair at him. "Johnny."  
  
"We've in this together, Ava." The man interrupted. "You know that."  
  
Her gentle smile in return was all the thanks he needed.

* * *

Staring out at the bright morning sun, Bradin desperately wished for the night's dark protection to return. The beauty of the daylight promised only misery for him. Pushing himself up from the bed, he gazed over at the sleeping form of his younger brother. The boy's sleep was so restful. Undisturbed. Why hadn't he stayed home and shot off that rocket with the kid? Damn his hot temper.  
  
Making his way to the bathroom, the teen attempted to look on the bright side. He wasn't hung over. He had at least had the presence of mind to stop before he had gotten totally wasted. If only he had stopped all together.  
  
Pushing the door open, the boy quickly prepared himself for the more than inviting shower.

* * *

Peering up over her coffee cup, Ava smiled slightly at Johnny's bleary look as he shuffled into the room. "Tired?"  
  
"Waiting up for 'em then turning around and getting up before 'em isn't really my thing." The man told her shortly, reaching for his own large mug.  
  
The woman waited patiently for him to have his first swallow of coffee before venturing any further with the conversation. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Johnny said with a slight shrug. "It's not like we're planning a coup here, Ave. Adults ground teenagers all the time."  
  
"I don't." The woman replied gently.  
  
Johnny looked over at her before admitting, "Me neither."  
  
After a few minutes of shared silence, the sound of the water turning off caught Johnny's attention. "Think that's him?"  
  
"He wouldn't be up this early. Would he?" Ava replied.  
  
Earning a knowing glance from the man. "Trying to get out before anyone's up."  
  
"Can you blame him for trying?" The designer questioned.  
  
Johnny looked over at her, a mischievous smile on his lips. "We're the adults, Ava. It's our job to blame him for trying." 


	4. Consequences

Puttering into the living room, lost in his own thoughts, Bradin didn't even notice the couple staring across the kitchen at him until Johnny spoke. "Get over here and sit down, Bradin."  
  
The authoritative tone threw the teen. Well, that and the authoritative figures. He had thought he had at least an hour before anyone else would be up. He was far from mentally prepared for the confrontation he knew awaited him. Stopping in his tracks, the teen was momentarily dumbstruck as he stared at the pair.  
  
"Sit down, Bradin." Ava reiterated the directive.  
  
Snapping back to reality, the teen cautiously crossed the room to take the seat Johnny pointed at. He wanted the other one. It was much further away from the inauspicious pair.  
  
"I want to know exactly what you were doing last night." Ava demanded.  
  
Johnny was quick to add his voice to emphasize the 'request'. "And don't even think about lying to us."  
  
"I went down to the beech and surfed for a while." Bradin started cautiously.  
  
Johnny immediately filled his momentary pause. "Then?"  
  
"Then I watched a softball game." The teen continued.  
  
Ava was immediately suspicious. "You just stood around and watched?"  
  
"Well," Bradin continued hesitantly, driven to tell the truth by the intensity of the eyes boring into him. "I talked to a couple of people."  
  
"And had a couple of drinks." Johnny added for him.  
  
"Yeah, I had a couple of drinks." Bradin replied shortly. "What of it?"  
  
"'What of it'?" Ava repeated hotly. "You're 16, Bradin. That's 'what of it.'"  
  
"You think you can just take off, not tell anyone where you're going, go for a surf, hang on the beach and drink? You can't be so stupid to actually think we wouldn't have something to say about that." Johnny added hotly.  
  
"Why not?" Bradin shot back with just as much fire. Indignation had taken the place of his former trepidation. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
Ava's calm, quiet voice silenced him. "I told you, Bradin. You are never to drink as long as you live here."  
  
The teen stared at her silently, forgetting his anger at the man to her left. She was talking about it. The looming threat that had haunted his sleep the entire night before. She had been more than clear the last time he came in drunk: he drinks again, he's out. He had been praying it was an idle threat.  
  
"I warned you, Bradin. And you did it anyway." She told him pointedly.  
  
The boy looked back at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Aunt Ava."  
  
"Sorry isn't going to work this time, Bradin." She told him flatly, amazed at her own ability to manage the conversation so well. "I told you that you could never drink and you did anyway. I can't simply let that go."  
  
"Aunt Ava." He began to plead.  
  
She wasn't interested in hearing it, though. "Three weeks."  
  
"What?" The teen questioned, dumbfounded.  
  
Ava wasn't budging from the point, though. Bradin needed to know she was serious. "You will take these next three weeks and think about this, Bradin. You need to take a serious look at where you're at and figure out where you want to go from here. Who do you want to be? What do you want to do? This isn't you, Bradin. Drinking. Taking off. This isn't the person my sister raised."  
  
"But." He didn't have the slightest clue what to say to her.  
  
"Three weeks, Bradin." Ava told him flatly. "You knew there would be consequences and you took off and drank anyway. Now you have to live with those consequences."  
  
"What happens then?" The teen asked hesitantly, not really wanting to think about what would happen after his grace period was over.  
  
Ava and Johnny exchanged a questioning glance, unsure exactly what he meant. Johnny finally stepped in. "You'll stay in this house for the next three weeks. And, Bradin, I seriously suggestion you use the time to figure out what kind of man you want to be. But after that, it'll be a clean slate. For all of us."  
  
"A clean slate?" Bradin repeated, amazed that Johnny would use that analogy for kicking him out.  
  
Ava nodded soundly. "You made a mistake, Bradin, and you're going to have to face the consequences. But we're still you're family. You take these three weeks, tow the line and we move past this."  
  
"We?" Bradin repeated, dumbfounded.  
  
Johnny looked at him squarely. "We, Bradin. No matter what stupid thing you do, we're gonna be here. We're gonna come down on you, man. But we're still gonna be here."  
  
Now the teen was really confused. They were kicking him out, but were still going to look out for him? He was definitely not getting their logic. "Right."  
  
"Right." Johnny repeated, suddenly unsure of where the conversation was going.  
  
Ava shared in the uneasiness. Something was definitely off in this conversation. She had a ways to go to perfect these 'parenting talks'. "Go up to your room until breakfast, Bradin."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He replied dutifully, rising slowly. He wasn't sure exactly where they were coming from, but he definitely wasn't going to push his luck. He needed these next three weeks to figure out what he was going to do. He wasn't going to risk Ava making him leave any sooner. 


	5. Confusion

Clearing away the dishes he had used, the teen rose from the table to escape the tiresome meal. He had acted appropriately, he tried to convince himself. He had been polite. He'd stayed at the table longer than either his brother or sister. There was no way they could fault him for his behavior.  
  
He was trying to be good. To 'tow the line' as Johnny had put it. But it was hard. Somehow, knowing his time was limited there made being around them painful. The easy conversations and casual attitudes of the adults just plain hurt. How they could be so casual with him, knowing that he was only days away from leaving, angered him more than he ever thought was possible.  
  
As Bradin quietly excused himself to his room, Ava finally directed her gaze away from the stoic figure. Looking around the table, she quickly realized that she was not the only one amazed by this unexpected change in demeanor.  
  
"What the hell is going on with him?" Susanna bluntly questioned.  
  
Jay gave her a sideways glance. "I'm not alone in thinkin' he's a bit off, eh?"  
  
"Hardly." Susanna returned. "What happened to the moody boy with the fowl attitude?"  
  
"Come on, Susanna. He was never that bad." Ava immediately defended her nephew.  
  
"Never that bad?" She gave the protective aunt a level look. "Sneaking out? Drinking? Torturing his little brother? Any of this ringing a bell with you, Ave?"  
  
"He's a teenager, Suz." Johnny put in.  
  
"Exactly." She replied; satisfied with how easy it was to get her point validated.  
  
Not that it was crystal clear to the rest of them. Ava was the first to question her. "Exactly what?"  
  
"Exactly my point, Ava. He's a teenager; he's supposed to be annoying. And not annoying in this silent zombie way. Annoying in the selfish, rude, careless way that we were so becoming accustomed to before this last little grounding incident."  
  
"You really think that's what it was?" Ava questioned, concerned to hear her suspicions validated. "You think he just shut down when I grounded him?"  
  
"We grounded him." Johnny reassured her. "And it's not like it's the first time."  
  
"Really not like the first time. He didn't even acknowledge it last time you confined him, mate." Jay reminded him. "Now it's like..."  
  
"He exists to be grounded." Ava broke in, her concern mounting. "It's been more than two weeks and he hasn't even whined once. He just sits in his room."  
  
"No pleas to just hang on the patio or watch TV." Johnny added.  
  
Susanna also noticed the odd behavior. "He's way too cooperative. He's too well behaved. It isn't normal."  
  
"Totally unnatural." Jay willingly confirmed.  
  
Susanna locked eyes with her business partner. "Something is definitely up."  
  
"I know." Ava replied dejectedly. "What I don't know is what it is."  
  
"So?" Jay questioned, earning himself odd looks from every direction.  
  
Johnny spoke up first. "What do you mean: 'so'?"  
  
"So what's the harm in it? He's just acting a little off. It's not like he's hurtin' anyone." Jay continued. "He's just quiet. Obedient."  
  
"Yeah, the obedient thing is definitely a plus." Susanna agreed.  
  
Johnny shifted his gaze back to Ava before adding his two cents. "They do have a point, Ava. He's behaving."  
  
"He's not acting like himself." Ava defended.  
  
Johnny had an immediate response, though. "Maybe he's trying to make amends. Show you he can be responsible."  
  
"Maybe." The skeptical aunt allowed.  
  
"Maybe not." Susanna put in. "What's it matter, though, really? What matters is that we revel in it while we can, folks. Because, trust me when I say that it sure ain't gonna last."  
  
"So we just do nothing?" Ava questioned.  
  
Johnny was the first to answer. "Susanna's right. He's a kid. He's resilient. Even if something is wrong, he'll get over it. And if he doesn't, then we deal with it."  
  
"Problems have a way of finding us on their own, Ava. There's no need to go out looking for them." Jay added.  
  
"I suppose." She hesitantly agreed, continuing to gaze where the teen had last stood. 


	6. Wistful

As the surfer strolled into the room, he didn't even notice the cold shift in the air. Despite looking straight at the teen, who was pretending to be busy stretching out the monopoly board on the bedroom floor, Jay didn't notice the tension his entrance brought to Bradin's posture.  
  
"Monopoly? Isn't that a bit dull?" He questioned the pair; concerned Derrick would soon be overcome with boredom.  
  
Bradin far from appreciated the intrusion. Taking a short breath, he did his best to rein in his temper. Silently reasoning with himself, he tried to maintain his composure. After all, he had kept his feelings in check for nearly three weeks. What was the point of blowing things in the house now, on his last night there?  
  
Fortunately for him, Derrick spoke up first. "Monopoly's cool."  
  
Shrugging, Jay strolled over and sat down in the desk chair. "Can I be the racecar?"  
  
"No." Derrick told him flatly. "Bradin's the racecar. You can be the horseman."  
  
Taking the piece, Jay gave Bradin a sideways glance. "How about the shoe?"  
  
Fortunately for Bradin, Nikki's timing was perfect. "Derrick's the shoe."  
  
"The thimble?" Jay asked, slightly amused.  
  
Derrick only shrugged, though. "Nikki already called the thimble."  
  
"How about the dog?" Jay questioned.  
  
Ava, however, wasn't hearing it. "Called it already."  
  
"Wheelbarrow?" Jay continued to press.  
  
Carrying a bowl of popcorn, Johnny made his way into the little room. "Dibs."  
  
"And keep your hands off my hat." Susanna demanded, strolling in behind Johnny. "Why are we in here? This room is tiny. Big room? Couches? Ring any bells here?"  
  
Watching them stroll out to the living room one by one, Bradin found himself hanging back slightly. He was pissed as hell. They were throwing him out and no one was acting like anything was wrong.  
  
It was just another normal day. They were playing games. Goofing off.  
  
He really hated them. He hated this house.  
  
He hated them. Their crowded house. Their easy conversations.  
  
The way they somehow still seemed to care.  
  
God, he was going to miss this.  
  
He was going to miss them.

* * *

Slipping down to the living room, Bradin quietly slid the screen door open. Dropping his duffel and board onto the porch, he looked back over is shoulder at the silent house. He tried to remind himself that this was a very planned decision.  
  
He was up at sunrise for a reason. There was absolutely no way he wanted to run into anyone on his way out the door.  
  
This was how he wanted it to be. After all, what would he say to them? 'Thanks for letting me crash?' 'Catch you later?'  
  
No, slipping out was definitely better.  
  
He would have the weekend to adjust. Jay wasn't expecting him to come back to work in the shop until Monday.  
  
'Revel in your freedom, mate.' He'd said.  
  
What a stupid way to put it. God, Jay really was an idiot. Only a complete moron would think being stranded in a strange town with no friends, no plans and no place to live was something to 'revel' in.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Opps, he hadn't meant to say it out loud. He really, really didn't want to wake anyone up. But still, he meant it. He needed to quit feeling sorry for himself.  
  
He was a big boy. He could take care of himself. And Ava was right; he had crossed the line. She couldn't really let him stay after he did the one thing she had said no to. And things could be a lot worse.  
  
He was still on good terms with the family. He already had plans to hang with Johnny on at the pier Sunday afternoon even.  
  
And Ava had told him she would still 'be there' for him. Whatever that means.  
  
Heck, even Jay was going to let him keep working at the shop. He would be able to buy food off what he made there. And if he took advantage and crashed on the beach over the summer, he might even save up enough to be able to afford a place of his own before winter rolled around.  
  
Is there winter in California?  
  
Taking one last look around the house, he finally forced himself to stop stalling. Pulling the door behind him, he slowly made his way down the beach.  
  
He was on his own.  
  
Destination?  
  
Unknown. 


	7. The Beginning

As he slowly made his way along the beach, Bradin felt like kicking himself. He had certainly packed well. Or so he thought. And after lugging the heavy duffle, not to mention his board, for the better part of the morning, he was sure he hadn't exactly packed light. So how, in all his careful planning, had he managed to forget the sunscreen?  
  
Despite the immunity he had been slowly building against the California heat since he had moved in with his aunt, spending the entire day under the blazing summer sun was certainly taking it's toll on him. Not being out in it at all over the past three weeks definitely hadn't helped his tolerance, either.  
  
Sighing deeply, the teen found himself wishing it was Monday. At least then he would be able to spend the day in the surf shop. Despite his desire to avoid Jay and Erica, he was more than willing to overlook that bit of uneasiness for the cool comfort of a shady roof. When Jay had told him to use the weekend to 'take advantage of being a free man', he had been grateful. He had thought it would be good to have at least a full day to adjust to being on his own without running in to anyone in the family. It would give him time to adjust. Now all he wanted was to go home.  
  
He actually laughed out loud at that thought. The first time he thought of it as home was the day he had to leave it behind. Trudging down the beach, he searched out a cool, shady spot. Good God, the sun was tiring him out.

* * *

Passing the potato salad over to Susanna, Ava looked out at the beach curiously. "Has anyone seen Bradin today?"  
  
"He left early." Derrick said quietly, ignoring the slight kick Nikki gave him. He didn't care what Bradin had said. Or that they had promised not to hold a grudge. No matter what Bradin did, he didn't think his older brother should have had to leave.  
  
"Guess he was more anxious for his freedom than he let on." Johnny replied, sharing a knowing smile with Jay.  
  
Ava sighed quietly. "I guess. It's not like him to miss meals, though."  
  
Missing the puzzled look exchanged between Nikki and Derrick, Jay piped up. "I'm sure he'll turn up for dinner."

* * *

After his fifth wipeout in a row on a more than mellow wave, Bradin finally decided to give up. Despite how cool the water felt; he was getting way too woozy to be on a board. At some point, he was going to have to break down and find somewhere to eat. Flopping down on the beach, he began to dig through his bag. Adding up everything he had, he found himself staring out at the ocean once more.  
  
He could hold off until dinnertime. He was going to have to stretch it thin until Jay paid him on Friday. One thing was certain: it was going to be one long week. 


	8. Realizing

Staring out over the back deck, Ava didn't notice Johnny's quiet approach until he addressed her. "Looking for someone?"  
  
"What?" She asked as she turned, startled out of her thoughts.  
  
Johnny smiled slightly at the distracted response. "Who are you looking for, Ave?"  
  
"Bradin," Ava told him as she turned back towards the beach. "It's getting late and he hasn't been around at all today."  
  
Johnny shrugged off the woman's concern. "He'll roll in."  
  
"I suppose. I guess we better start up the grill?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"I'll go." Johnny replied, stepping out fully onto the deck. Turning back to the concerned aunt, he gave her a mischievous grin. "If nothing else, the smell of cooking should draw him home."  
  
Returning the smile, Ava slowly turned to go back into the house.

* * *

Strolling into the boy's bedroom to bid goodnight to the littlest Westerling, Jay couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. When he'd told the boy to get some pjs on, he hadn't been specific. Still, he'd sort of assumed Derrick knew he'd meant his own.  
  
"Bradin! What happened, kid? You've shrunk!" The man merrily questioned the boy.  
  
Turning to look up at him, Derrick gave him a half-hearted smile in return. "Funny, Jay."  
  
"You're swimming in those, mate. And I'm not so sure your brother's gonna appreciate you wearing his things." He told the boy gently.  
  
Derrick shrugged in return. "They're mine now, anyways."  
  
"Yours?" The surfer questioned curiously. "Bradin gave 'em to you?"  
  
"Well, sort of." The boy answered flatly.  
  
'Sort of.' Just as Jay thought. "Sort of, huh? Sort of how?"  
  
"He left me in change of his stuff." Derrick replied. "He won't care if I use it a little bit. I'm careful."  
  
Now Jay was more than a little curious. "He left you in charge of his stuff, did he? And what stuff is that?"  
  
"All of it." Derrick told him seriously, waving his hand around the room to indicate Bradin's numerous possessions. "I promised I'd take care of it for him, until he can come back for it."  
  
The man's curiosity disappeared suddenly. And was immediately replaced with trepidation. "Until he comes back from where, Derrick?"  
  
"Where ever he finds to live." The boy told him calmly, looking down at his sleeve. "Once he gets a new house, he's gonna come back to get some of it. I promised I'd protect it for him until he can take it."  
  
"A new house?" Jay once again repeated the boy's words.  
  
Earning him an impatient look from the kid. "Or apartment. Whatever."  
  
"Derrick." Jay began slowly, his unusually serious tone drawing the boy's full attention. "Where's Bradin?"  
  
"I don't know." Derrick answered truthfully, shrugging at the man.  
  
"When's he coming back?" The surfer continued to press.  
  
Derrick looked up at him, now thoroughly confused. "He's not."  
  
"Ava?" Jay called out the bedroom door. "AVA!"

* * *

Derrick stared out his bedroom doorway in confusion as the sound of pounding feet came towards him. Johnny skidded in first, Nikki ran in behind him. It was only a few seconds later that Ava and Susanna came in puffing and panting as well.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Johnny was the first to demand an explanation, as there was no crisis before his eyes.  
  
Susanna piped up next. "Jay, if you ever scream like that again and something isn't on fire, at the very least, I swear..."  
  
"What happened?" Ava cut in, also unable to discern what the problem was. She, however, realized there had to be a problem. Jay was not generally a screamer.  
  
"Bradin ran away." Jay said flatly, keeping his eyes on the youngest Westerling as he spoke.  
  
"What?" Susanna demanded.  
  
Johnny chimed in next. "When?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Ava questioned.  
  
"He didn't run away." Nikki piped up, as confused as everyone else. She couldn't understand why they were all upset now. Something was off. "You kicked him out."  
  
"What?" Ava turned her attention to the teen.  
  
Jay did as well. "Who did?"  
  
"Alright, the questions need to stop. Answers. Nikki. Go." Susanna cut through the confusion.  
  
"Bradin's gone already. He took his stuff and left." The girl replied flatly.  
  
The calm reply was not what her aunt had been suspecting. "Why?"  
  
"Because you told him he had to leave." Nikki answered, now thoroughly confused. Bradin had been so clear that Ava wanted him to leave. The girl had never questioned it. She hadn't understood it. But she'd never questioned his words, either. Now she wasn't sure what to think.  
  
She wasn't the only confused person in the room. As Ava gapped at the girl, Jay stepped in. "You told him to leave, Ave?"  
  
"Aunt Ava and Johnny did." Derrick threw in. "Bradin said."  
  
"What?" Johnny once again turned towards the boy. "Guys, come on. You know better than that."  
  
"We would never kick Bradin out." Ava told them seriously, more than a little disturbed that once of the children could possibly believe that. The idea that all three kids could believe she would throw out Bradin, and not even question it, was beyond comprehension to her.  
  
"But he said." Derrick started.  
  
Nikki began as well. "The drinking, though."  
  
Sighing deeply, Ava looked over at her roommates for help. Unfortunately, they looked as perplexed as she did. "Drinking? Nikki? Why would..."  
  
"Alright, this isn't helping anything." Susanna finally cut in. "We need to get Bradin back here. Then we'll figure this who mess out."  
  
"She's right." Jay put in. "No use wadin' through this twice. Especially when the prime witness is missing."  
  
Turning back from her friends to face the two confused children before her, Ava addressed them calmly. "Okay, guys, spill. Where's your brother?"  
  
Looking at one another briefly, both Westerlings turned blankly back to their aunt. Derrick's shrug spoke volumes.  
  
"Listen, guys, this is important. We need to find Bradin. Where was he going?" Johnny questioned.  
  
Nikki turned towards him. "He didn't say."  
  
"What, exactly, did he say?" Ava questioned once more. "It's really important, Nikki. What did he tell you?"  
  
"He said he was really sorry but he screwed up and had to leave. That you caught him drinking and he had to go. He didn't say where." Nikki answered honestly.  
  
Derrick piped up as well. "He said he'd be nearby. That he'd still be around."  
  
Johnny looked down at the younger siblings. "Was he going to a friend's house?"  
  
"I don't think even he knew." Nikki answered honestly, looking over at Derrick for confirmation as she spoke.  
  
"Great." Ava sighed. "Okay, where would he go?"  
  
"Do you think he'd head back to Kansas?" Jay questioned aloud.  
  
Johnny shook his head shortly. "He told Derrick he'd be around, remember?"  
  
"Do you think he got a hotel room?" Ava pondered.  
  
Nikki shook her head, though. "I don't think he had much money."  
  
"The beach." Johnny said resolutely.  
  
Ava looked up in horror. "He wouldn't. He's smarter than that."  
  
"Really?" Susanna looked over skeptically at her partner. "He takes off on his own in a foreign city. And this is after coming up with the ridiculous idea that you don't want him here. I'm thinkin' the beach is just the sort of brilliant place he would decide to crash at."  
  
"There's nowhere else, Ava." Jay added.  
  
"Nikki and I'll go down to the pier, check if he's been around there." Susanna immediately took charge of the situation.  
  
Jay nodded at the suggestion. "I'll head down to the surf shop. Maybe he's hangin' there. He knows the area. If he's not at the shop, maybe he's at one of the restaurants down there."  
  
"Derrick and I'll check down by the cove." Ava told them.  
  
Johnny looked around at the group. "I'll stick by the house. Check the beach nearby."  
  
"Alright, anybody finds him, call." Ava directed.  
  
Susanna looked down at her watch. "It's just after 10. How about we all met back here at midnight if no one's found him by then."  
  
As Derrick looked up at her, worried by the statement, Ava added. "Right. Just in case we don't find him right away, we meet up and regroup."  
  
"Right." Johnny added.  
  
"Right." Ava repeated quietly, grabbing Derrick's hand as she headed for the door.  
  
He looked up at her, expectantly. "Aunt Ava?"  
  
"Yeah?" She answered distractedly.  
  
He gave he a puzzled look. "Shouldn't we change first?"  
  
Looking down at her own pajamas, then his oversized ones, she nodded briefly. "Yeah, hurry though."  
  
Scurrying out of the boys' bedroom, she rushed to pull on her own daywear as well.  
  
Things had been going so well. Or so she thought. Pulling out a pair of jeans, Ava found herself desperately wondering how she could have been so out of touch about what was going on. Bradin had been off for weeks. She had felt it. Yanking on a pair of tennis shoes, she innerly kicked herself for ignoring her instincts and letting his odd behavior go.  
  
Jumping up to retrieve Derrick, she silently prayed that she would find him. She would find him and make things right.  
  
"That's what parents do." She told herself quietly. And, like it or not, she was the parent. 


	9. Looking

Pulling the bemused boy behind her, Ava impatiently threw open the door to the house. Looking around desperately, she was more than a little disturbed by the sight before her. Susanna and Nikki sat tensely on the couch with Jay flopped across the chair opposite them. Johnny halted his nervous pacing across the room as he watched the anxious aunt enter the house.  
  
As she frantically scanned the house, the reality of the situation quickly set in. Sighing, she addressed the room, "He wasn't anywhere?"  
  
"He's somewhere, Ave." Jay responded blandly. "Figuring out where's the real dilemma."  
  
"Way to be helpful, bud." Johnny gave him a reproachful look.  
  
Derrick looked around hesitantly. "What're we going to do?"  
  
Turning to the boy, Ava took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Briefly shifting her gaze, she took in the equally uneasy expression covering her niece's face. Plastering a smile on her lips, she did her best to remain as composed as possible. "We keep looking."  
  
"Right." Susanna confirmed, rising from the couch.  
  
Ava looked over at her friend before directly addressing her niece and nephew. "Come on, guys. It's going to be all right. We'll find him and set things straight."  
  
"You're sure?" Derrick asked hesitantly.  
  
Putting a hand on his shoulder, she forced one final smile. "Positive."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Johnny stepped forward, clapping his hands together definitively as he spoke. "We regroup, come up with a new plan and head out again."  
  
"Someone should stay here, in case he comes back." Jay pointed out.  
  
Nikki spoke up skeptically. "He's not coming back. He got kicked out, remember?"  
  
"He didn't get kicked out, Nikki." Susanna answered immediately.  
  
The teen rolled her eyes. "Well, he thinks he did. He's not going to stroll in tonight."  
  
"Probably not." Johnny allowed. "But he might stick near the house. Susanna, why don't you stay here with the kids in case he turns up?"  
  
"But, Johnny." Derrick began to protest.  
  
Jay cut him off quickly. "Don't sweat it, Derrick. We'll have him home before you know it."  
  
"That's right." Ava confirmed. "It's late now, but that'll be helpful. Everything's closed. It'll narrow our search."  
  
"He's gotta be on the beach." Johnny stated firmly, looking over at Jay for support.  
  
The surfer picked up on the cue quickly. "Absolutely."  
  
"We already checked the beach, though." Derrick protested.  
  
His aunt wasn't going to have the kids any more upset than they already were, though. "That was earlier though, Derrick. People were everywhere and all kinds of shops were open. It's after midnight. Everything's shut down and most people have headed home. He'll be much easier to find."  
  
"You promise?" The boy looked up at her skeptically.  
  
She flinched at the request. "We won't stop looking until we find him."  
  
Pausing to ruffle Derrick's hair, Johnny led the way out of the house. "We'll keep checking in."  
  
As Jay followed Ava out, he pulled the door behind him before phrasing the question. "Alright. So what are we really going to do?"  
  
Ava looked helplessly over at Johnny. "Look, what Ava said inside was right. Things have thinned out on the beach. We'll find him."  
  
"It's the middle of the night." Ava stated.  
  
Earning her a level look from her former boyfriend. "He's been out later than this, Ave. He'll be fine."  
  
"Right." She returned hesitantly.  
  
"So let's go." Jay broke in, starting out towards the beach.  
  
Johnny smiled reassuringly at Ava as he followed behind the surfer. "Why don't you head left, Jay? Ava and I'll go right. I'd lay money that he hasn't strayed too far."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ava curiously inquired, as they broke off from Jay.  
  
Johnny once again turned to her. "Consciously or not, I'd say he knows we don't want him gone. I'd lay odds he's somewhere nearby, waiting for us to come get him. Or at the least, keeping an eye on what's going on."  
  
"Johnny, he's been roaming around for the last few weeks thinking we're kicking him out." Ava returned.  
  
Thoroughly confusing the man. "So?"  
  
"So," She continued matter-of-factly. "None of us had any clue what he was thinking."  
  
"Just because we weren't." He started countering the woman.  
  
Only to be cut off. "Johnny, we didn't have a clue! Now suddenly you know exactly what he's thinking and feeling?"  
  
"No." Johnny admitted with a sigh. "No. I have no idea. I have no idea what's going on with him."  
  
He mumbled under his breath. "Damn it!"  
  
"Johnny." Ava interjected.  
  
The man quickly continued, though. "Look, all I know is, he's a kid. A kid who belongs with us. We're gonna find him, Ava."  
  
"I know." She confirmed. "I just hope it's soon."  
  
"Me too." He replied, stepping up the pace slightly as they continued to search the beach surrounding them. 


	10. A Lead

AN: Looks like about two more chapters after this, give or take. Ideas for a sequel are definitely forming.

* * *

Scanning the obviously abandoned surf line, Jay looked down at his cell. He knew there hadn't been any calls. The ring was turned up to the max. And it wasn't like there were a lot of background noises to drown out the sound at this time of night. Still, he had to look. Someone should have found the kid by now.  
  
Sighing out at the open ocean, the sight of the cove, sitting off in the distance caught his eyes. Sure, Ava had checked there earlier, but that was hours ago. And besides, he highly doubted the woman would thing to take a look around inside the opening. Unlike Ava, though, he would lay odds Bradin had a pretty good working knowledge of the area.  
  
Headed towards the cove, a renewed sense of purpose coursing through him, Jay found himself desperately hoping his hunch about the cove panned out.

* * *

Looking out the window at the still empty beach, Nikki groaned in annoyance. "How long can it take?"  
  
"They'll find him, Nikki." Susanna told her flatly, looking down at the droopy-eyed boy lying on the couch. "Why don't the two of you get some sleep?"  
  
"Susanna." Both kids called out her names in panic simultaneously.  
  
The woman held up her hands in defense. "Ava, Johnny and Jay are going to find him, guys. By the time you wake up, you're brother will be home. Guaranteed."  
  
"They haven't found him yet." Nikki replied defiantly, not exactly confident in the woman's unsupported promises.  
  
Susanna wasn't fazed, however. Derrick's tired, scared eyes staring up at her were a constant reminder of the need to keep the panic to a minimum. "You guys know how determined your Aunt Ava is. There's no way she's going to give up before she finds your brother."  
  
"Are you sure?" Derrick asked cautiously, still needing a bit more reassurance.  
  
"Absolutely." She told him with a smile, sounding much more confidant than she was feeling. "I'm also sure she's going to want to have a long talk with him when she does find him, though."  
  
When both Nikki and Derrick gave her knowing looks, she continued on with her argument. "So you're probably not going to get to talk with him until tomorrow, anyways."  
  
"There's no way we're going to be able to sleep." Nikki protested futily.  
  
"Try." The woman replied, pointing in the direction of the stairs.  
  
"Uhh." Nikki replied, stomping away in frustration.  
  
Derrick smiled over at her before heading away as well.  
  
Settling onto the couch, Susanna attempted to get comfortable. She hadn't lied to the kids. She truly did expect Johnny, Jay and Ava to bring home Bradin safe and sound. That didn't change the fact that she couldn't make herself comfortable, though.  
  
When had she started to care about the kids this much?

* * *

Ava jumped at the shrill ring of her cell. Looking over at Johnny briefly, she pulled the device out of her pocket and quickly checked the display before raising the phone to her ear. Not hesitating a moment, she demanded into the receiver; "Jay? Did you find him?" 


	11. Pulling In

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Jay found himself slightly worried. He was more than a little surprised that the conversation hadn't caused the slumbering teen to stir. Sure, he had been quiet, but not that quiet. Bradin was definitely out of it.

Concern wasn't the emotion driving his response to the kid at the moment, though. Leaning down, he abruptly grabbed the boy by the arms and hauled him to his feet.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He demanded.

Startled awake in a less than pleasant fashion, Bradin found himself desperately trying to figure out what was happening to him.

Jay wasn't exactly interested in waiting for the teen's disorientation to pass. Quite the contrary, in fact. He intended to take full advantage at Bradin's inability to comprehend what was happening to him. Throwing the teen's bag/makeshift pillow over his arm, the surfer gruffly went about dragging the bewildered teen out of the cove and onto the beach.

About 15 feet from the entrance, Bradin finally realized what was going on. And he wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"Get off me, man!" The teen demanded, jerking out of Jay's firm grip on his arm.

Jay wasn't having it though. Grabbing onto the teen once more, he propelled him in the general direction of the house. "Did you hit your head or are you just plain stupid?"

"I don't have to take your crap, Jay." Bradin told him hotly, unsuccessfully attempting to pull away once more.

Jay continued to manhandle the teen down the beach as he responded. "Oh, I think you do, mate. Do you have any idea what you've put us through? We've been searching for you all night!"

"What?" The teen replied, completely thrown by the statement. "Why?"

"Why? Why!" The man practically screamed at him, pulling him along the beach at an increasingly frantic pace. "You can't be serious. You take off, no plan, no destination and no one has a clue where you're at. And you have the gall to ask me why we're looking for you?"

"But you guys kicked me out." Bradin replied quietly, struggling less as the man continued to pull him towards the now visible beach house.

Picking up on the hint of vulnerability in the teen's tone, the man loosened his grip on the boy slightly as he continued to lead him across the beach. "Don't be stupid, Bradin."

Looking over at the man, Bradin found himself not nearly as offended by the insult as he had originally been when the man first called him stupid. Especially when Jay shifted his grip from the boy's arm to the back of his neck.

"Even if Ava temporary took leave of her senses and thought she wanted you out, you've gotta know none of us would ever allow it." Jay told him slowly, looking over at the teen as they neared the house.

Bradin looked over at him skeptically. "You mean it?"

"Do I mean it?" Jay repeated before seizing the kid in an affectionate headlock and pulling him onto the back patio. "Get in there."

Accepting Jay's gentle shove towards the screen door, the boy momentarily paused as he took in the idea of walking back through that door.

* * *

Making her way across the beach in a beeline towards the house, Ava found her mind racing as she attempted to figure out what on earth she was going to say to her nephew.

As Johnny attempted to keep up with the woman on a mission, he was at a loss of what to say to the distraught aunt. As they rapidly crossed the long stretch of beach that lay in the path to the house, he finally decided to just go with whatever came to mind. "Thank God."

"I already have." Ava looked briefly over her shoulder at him, trepidation evident in her face. "Unfortunately, He didn't tell me what to say to Bradin now that he's back."

"What's there to say?" The man questioned, shrugging at the look the woman leveled at him. "Ava, relax. We'll figure it out. We'll talk to him. Hug him. Tell him he belongs. We'll figure it out."

"I really hope so." Ava replied, making her way across the beach.

Briefly allowing a short distance between himself and Ava, he mumbled his reply quietly. "Me, too."


	12. Welcome Home

Bradin's temporary pause didn't mean much, however. Susanna was not nearly as hesitant. Throwing the door open, she pulled the teen through the entryway and startled him with a bone-crunching hug.

After a brief moment, she released the startled teen to stun him even further with a smack to the arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

The order was followed by another hard hug before the woman released the teen to his waiting younger siblings. Allowing the children a brief reunion, the woman finally met his eyes over the youngest Westerling's head. "It's good to have you back."

"You can say that again." A voice drifted in from the patio.

Looking over hesitantly, Bradin didn't quite know what to say. Ava however, was not so hesitant. Stepping through the doorway, the aunt wasted no time in weaving through her roommate, niece and youngest nephew in order to pull the teen to her.

"I love you, Bradin." She told him firmly, not at all at a loss for words like she had feared she would be. "You're home is here with me now. No matter what. Got it?"

"Got it." The teen replied, momentarily resting against his aunt before pulling back.

Ava wasn't quite ready to release her grip yet, though. Holding him at arm's length, she studied him closely. "You look awful."

"I'm fine." The teen replied, shifting his eyes off the woman's face.

She hardly believed the lie, though. "No more lying, Bradin. We've got to talk. Keep things out in the open. You're sick, Bradin. Aren't you?"

"Just too much sun." Bradin replied honestly.

As Ava stroked the teen's face gently, Johnny finally figured out something to say. "Well, there's an easy fix for that."

As the teen, as well as the rest of the household, turned to face him expectantly, the man pointed meaningfully toward the teen's bedroom. "Bed. Now."

Looking over at her former boyfriend in shock, the woman attempted to soften his harsh words for the teen. "Johnny's right. It's late and it's been a really long day. How about we all get some shut-eye. Talk more in the morning?"

"All right. You heard the woman, get a move on." Susanna reiterated, clapping her hands together as she began to guide the young Westerlings towards the bedrooms.

* * *

As his aunt gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead and quietly slipped out of his room, Bradin smiled slightly to himself as he reveled in the events of the day. It completely amazed him that what had started off as the worst day of his life had turned out so well. He was home, safe and in his own bed. His brother, sister, Ava, Susanna and Jay all genuinely wanted him there. What more could he ask for?

* * *

AN: So I finally finished it. About time, I know. Yes, there is a sequel floating around in my head. Johnny/Bradin relationship building, in case it wasn't glaringly obvious. No promises as to when, though. I'm attempting to accept that I only write and update when I'm feeling the desire. What can I say? It is only a hobby, after all. 


End file.
